


翻译-Unwilling Adventurer (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, shoot week
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 一次任务中，Root和Shaw在树林里迷路了。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	翻译-Unwilling Adventurer (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unwilling Adventurer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077428) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“你就承认吧。”

“承认什么？”Root从肩膀回过头问她。

“我们迷路了。”

“我们没迷路。”Root说。

“我们就是迷路了，”Shaw反驳说，“过去一小时里我们一直在转圈。”

“我们没有。”Root边说边不确定地打量着周围的树林。

“我们 _在_ 转圈。”Shaw这次的语气强硬了许多。她在一颗山毛榉旁边停了下来，朝树干指了指。

“那是什么？”Root斜眼看了过去。夜晚能见度并不高，但上面似乎有刻痕。

“上次经过的时候我用刀刻的。”Shaw得意洋洋地说。

Root翻了个白眼继续朝前走，但脚步变得迟疑了许多。好吧，那个倒下来的树干看着是挺眼熟。

Root停了下来，“好吧，我们是迷路了。”在Shaw丢下背包时她又赶紧补了一句，“你在干嘛？”

“这看起来还能是在干嘛？”Shaw恼火地说，“天黑了，我又冷又饿，所以我不要再继续走了。”话一说完，她就吹胡子瞪眼地抱着手坐了下来。

“早知道你这么能抱怨，”Root的语气毫无波澜，“我就带那个大块头来了。”

“对啊，”Shaw傲慢地回答，“但你还是一样会迷路。”

Root假装没听见。

“你方向感总这么差么？”Shaw嘲笑道，“还是就单纯因为the Machine现在看不到你？”

Root狠狠瞪了过去，特地在尽量远离Shaw的地方坐下了，咕哝着说：“也没见你好到哪儿去。”

“我又不是那个知道任务细节的人。”Shaw陈述道。

Root翻了个白眼。她们从离开图书馆起，Shaw就一直在抱怨被蒙在鼓里。而事实上，Root也不知道多少，只知道她们要到树林里的一个小屋边上去。而到现在，她们都还没找到。

Root静静地看着Shaw收集着树枝架起了火。她没去帮忙，而且就算她真要帮的话Shaw也一定不会同意。就在Shaw差不多要成功的时候，天上就如裂开了口一般下起了大雨，无情地直接泼了她们一身。

火立刻便熄灭了，Shaw狠狠地咬了咬牙，不停地小声咒骂了起来。

Root笑出了声，收获了一个可怕的瞪视。

“帮我弄这该死的帐篷。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说。Root照做了，但不是因为另一个女人的语气，而是因为她现在已经浑身透湿地开始发抖。她们没花多少时间便将帐篷架了起来——虽然她们的语气依然粗暴、嘴唇也都绷得紧紧的，但这是她们今晚第一次停止争吵而在为这同一个目标而努力。

她们一起爬进了帐篷里，不可抑止的发着抖。外面，雨点正倾泻而下，敲击在帐篷的顶上。幸运的是，她们都带了多余的衣服，各自转过身开始换衣服。但在确认Shaw没在看时，Root确实悄悄回头瞥了一眼，看着另一个女人光洁而满是伤疤的皮肤，而她确认其中的每一个伤痕都一定有着一个单独的故事。

“把睡袋都拿出来。”Shaw的牙齿在剧烈地大战。

“都？”Root说。

Shaw咬了咬牙，“求求你告诉我你带了两个。”

“不好意思，”Root十分确定自己的话听起来一点儿都没有不好意思的痕迹，“只有一个，我们可以分享。”

“绝对不可能。”Shaw说。

“别这样，”Root振奋地说，“很冷，而且体温也可以互相取暖。”

Shaw拉下了脸，而在她发现自己似乎完全不能停住颤抖后才终于屈服了。“好吧。”她的声音绷得紧紧的，极端不情愿地朝Root走了过来，爬进睡袋里在她旁边睡下。

“那是你的枪么？还是你见到我实在太高兴了？”Root挑逗着说。

“你再往下说试试，”Shaw暴躁地侧身躺了下来，“还有，别想靠过来。”

Root笑了，背对另一个女人侧身躺好。在温度渐渐暖和的现在，她很快就睡着了，直到她的肋骨传来了一阵尖锐的疼痛，有人在她耳边叫她，“Root？你醒着么？”

“现在醒了。”Root恼火地说。外面雨已经停了，但依然一片黑暗。

“你听到了没？”Shaw问。

“没有，”Root嘟囔着说，几乎没听Shaw在说什么，直到Shaw又戳了戳她的肋骨，“哎哟！你能别这么干了么！”

“嘘，”Shaw咬牙切齿地说，“听。”

Root翻了个白眼，但依然仔细地听了听。一时间，她什么都没听到，直到最后才听到了类似于哀嚎的声音。“可能是风而已。”Root心不在焉地回答，眼睛又闭上了。

“那 _不是_ 风。”Shaw说。

“那就可能是熊吧。”Root轻快地说。

她身旁的Shaw明显僵住了，“熊？”接着她便爬出了睡袋，期间还撞到了Root，接着便摸出枪走出了帐篷。

“噢，看在老天爷的份上。”Root咕哝着套上靴子，跟着Shaw走了出去。

她在空地边缘找到了Shaw，那女人正仔细地用眼睛搜寻着树林。

她走到Shaw旁边，“熊的事情，你知道我是在开玩笑对吧？”Shaw竖起手示意她闭嘴，而这时，她们俩都听到了左边一阵树枝断裂的脆响。

Root在心里提醒自己以后不要再开熊吃人的玩笑。Shaw举枪轻轻向前一步，然后小心翼翼地瞄准。Root不知道她在这种黑漆漆的环境下如何能看清，但随着枪响，立刻便有什么东西倒在地上的声音。Shaw朝那个方向走了过去，依然举着枪，然后拿出了手电筒。

Root跟了上去，在看到Shaw击中的是什么之后她的眼睛不禁瞪大了。“那 _不是_ 熊。”她瞪着地上那头小鹿。好吧， _如果_ 她们还能再将火点起来的话，她其实挺喜欢鹿肉的。

Shaw放下枪，有些不好意思的朝Root看了一眼，“还是别告诉Finch我射杀了小鹿斑比为好。”


End file.
